Isabella High Queen Of Narnia
by AllyWally101
Summary: Bella is Peter,Susan,Edmund and Lucy's sister. Sent away from Narnia during the war to protect her, she has lived an almost normal life if you don't include meeting and becoming a Vampire but one day when shopping with Alice she comes across a Wardrobe, which will change her life forever. Follow Bella as she comes back to Narnia, meets her siblings, and fights for her throne.
1. Chapter 1

Bella is Peter,Susan,Edmund and Lucy's sister. Sent away from Narnia during the war to protect her, she has lived an almost normal life (if you don't include meeting and becoming a Vampire) but one day when shopping with Alice she comes across a Wardrobe, which will change her life forever. Follow Bella as she comes back to Narnia, meets her siblings, and fights for her throne.

I looked over to Susan and Peter. Susan was cradling the dying Lucy  
in her arms, tears streaming down her face. Peter was beside her,  
trying to talk to Lucy, keep her from slipping. Edmund was desperately  
trying to fight off any one who came close. Then there was me,  
Isabella, Bella. Trying to get to them. My siblings needed my help; I  
had Lucy's cordial, the only thing that could save her now. I started  
to run towards them, tacking down a troll who stood in my way. It was  
only 2 days ago when we discovered the witch's army were coming for  
us. It was only a day ago when Lucy, Susan and I had seen Aslan die.  
Now here we were losing the war. The White Witch had pushed us into  
the forest. We were trying to push to the East away from the wardrobe.  
God help us if they made it through to our world. We were running east  
when Lucy had been hit with an arrow. I was so close to them now, I  
knelt next to Peter.  
"What are we going to do?" I asked Peter.  
"I don't know we need to help Lucy" he looked up at me. "We don't  
have enough people" he said grimly.  
"I can help with the first problem" I smiled. Susan looked up at me.  
Her eyes were red, she looked like we all felt, Hell, we felt like  
Hell. I pulled out the bottle which Lucy had given me.  
"Here" I showed Peter the cordial. His eyes bulged, and held a little  
hope.  
"Peter look out" Edmund yelled at us. I looked up just in time to see  
the solder jump. Everything slowed down; Peter pulled me down to the  
ground and used his body as a shield Susan did the same with Lucy,  
Edmund jumped to take down the enemy. But the thing that caught my  
attention the most was the small bottle of liquid fly out of my hand and smash on the ground. I watched helplessly as the life saving liquid  
ran across the floor. Peter saw this too and I heard him curse under  
his breath. I watched Edmund finish off the solder, but not before he got a heavy blow.  
" you need to get out of here" Peter yelled at me.  
"we all need to get out of here" I yelled back as we both jumped to  
our feet and went to help Edmund  
"No, I mean you need to get out of Narnia" he yelled as he took  
another troll down.  
"What? No! I'm not leaving you" I protested.  
" Follow me!" he yelled I started running after him, we reached the  
lamp post. "You need to get out of here" he told me.  
"I'm not leaving you!" I hissed back.  
" you have to! I made a promise to mother that I would protect you all  
and that's what I am doing." I looked into his eyes, he meant it. The  
day we went into the wardrobe, was the day we found out or mother had  
died. "Don't worry; you won't be the only one. When she is better I'll  
send Lucy with Susan, and then I will send Ed." he reassured me.  
"What about you?" I asked.  
"I'll stay here and help, win, then I will come and get all of you and  
you can come back." his plain was starting to make sense, but still he  
couldn't fight on his own. I was about to protest when I another  
solder ran towards us. Peter took him down with one blow.  
"Go!" he whispered. "Aslan be with you" I nodded and headed into the  
tress, I turned and saw Peter taking down another troll. I ran a till  
I found the coats. I jumped out the wardrobe and landed with a thump  
in the wooden floor. I wasn't wearing my armour any more I was dressed  
the way I was the first time I entered the wardrobe. I turned and  
looked at the wooden box behind me.  
"Hurry Peter" I whispered.

I watched as Ness ate her breakfast, she was so much like Lucy. I had  
wanted to name her Lucy Peter Cullen. But just the thought of them  
sent a stab of pain through my heart. I had waited for them, for  
days, for months, I had weighted, but they didn't come. I had the  
wardrobe moved to my room, in case they came, but they never did. I  
had to sell the wardrobe when I left for Forks. But I scratched "I'm  
still weighting, in Forks" on the inside of the door. My adoptive  
mother, Renee had found my real father Charlie, and I agreed to live  
with him. Both Charlie and I had decided that we would say my real  
mother was Renee, which is how my cover story came about. I would have  
never believed that there were Vampires in Forks; it seemed such an  
unlikely place. I had found the man I loved, got married, and had a child.  
Charlie knew what the Cullen's were, and what i was now. But I still  
hanged out with him. Today Alice had finally put her foot down and  
told me that she was going shopping, and that it was mandatory that I  
come. Esme had then said that she wanted to go to an action, and after  
hours of arguing, Alice finally decided that an action was a type of  
shopping, and gave in.  
" are you ready to go?" Alive asked walking into the kitchen.  
"yep" I smiled I went and kissed Ness on the check" be a good girl  
for daddy" I whispered. I walked with Alice out to the car which Esme  
was already weighting in.

After an hour drive (at Vampire speed) we reached an old museum. Esme  
went to get our number, Alice and I went to sit down. Esme soon joined  
us and we all decided to look at what was for sale. We had been  
walking around for about 5 minutes when I saw something that made my  
dead heart skip a beat.  
"Oh my..." I couldn't finish my sentence. Alice came and stood next to  
me. She must have seen something in my face because she was speaking  
to me.  
"Oh come on Bella, it's only a wardrobe!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey Guys!**

**I hope you are enjoying my story so far! I'll try and update every Thursday, but i cant make any promises. This thing called life always seems to get in my way! Please review and give me your ideas, feedback is always welcome. Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

**Last time:**"Oh my..." I couldn't finish my sentence. Alice came and stood next to  
me. She must have seen something in my face because she was speaking  
to me.  
"Oh come on Bella, it's only a wardrobe!"

Chapter 2

I turned and looked at her.  
"Only a wardrobe" I almost screamed. "That is the most important  
thing that has ever existed. You have no idea how important that  
wardrobe is!" I looked her in the eyes. Alice looked at them and  
realised how serious I was.  
"Esme!" Alice called, she sounded as if she was worried for my safety. Esme soon joined us at the wardrobe.  
"they have some really beautiful things here, I'm so glad we came" oh  
if only she knew.  
"Esme, Bella really really really really loves this wardrobe,  
and I was wandering, seeing that no one's put an offer up for it yet,  
could I get it for her, seeing as her birthday Is in a couple of weeks?"  
"Of course" Esme smiled. My eyes bulged, I couldn't believe it.  
"THANK YOU!" I screamed as loud as I could, while a jumped and gave  
Alice the biggest hug ever. I then turned to the shocked Esme and kissed  
her on the cheek, ignoring the looks we were getting form the Humans. "You have no idea what this means" I smiled.

2 days later I was looking at the wardrobe which had taken Emmett,  
Edward and Carlisle to move into the house. I looked at it standing tall  
in the guest bedroom. A smile as big as Russia across my face. I had  
found them, they hadn't found me like they said, I had found them.  
Jasper was looking at me, with a confused expression on his face. I  
knew that he was feeling the excitement that I was feeling and I knew  
that Edward would read his mind and know too. Nessie ran up and stood  
next to me.  
"It's so pretty" she smiled.  
"It is" I smiled back.  
"So what is all the excitement about Bella?" Emmett asked.  
"I'll show you" I smiled at him. Suddenly I felt complete, I had the  
Cullen's standing behind me, my new family. Then I also had my other  
family in this room with me. My dear brother Edmund who was always  
getting in trouble. Little Lucy who was always wandering off, Susan  
who is so smart always knew what to say and Peter, oh Peter, my  
brave over protective brother the one person who would always be there for you.  
"oh come on Bella, I have never seen you like this" Jasper complain.  
" fine" I agreed "but first I need a candle" I said. Everyone looked  
at me with confused looks. "You will see why in a minute" I told them.  
Esme ran down stairs and was back with a little candle. I smiled as I  
took it off of her then I turned to Ness. "Go put a warm coat on" I  
told her, she came back all wrapped up. I turned to the Cullen's. "I  
don't want you to think any different about me after this"  
"Bella of course we wouldn't" Carlisle came and hugged me.  
"It doesn't always work so bare with me" I smiled, I took a deep  
breath and walked to the wardrobe. I touched the door, I could feel  
it, the magic, my fingers tingled with it. I could only imagine what  
Jasper was thinking. I took another breath and opened the door. I  
stood there for what felt like hours, just staring at the coats that  
had always been there. Then just as I had started to lose hope, a  
sudden breeze blew through and the candle went out. I heard the gasps  
from begin me. My smile grew bigger, knowing that my mind hadn't made  
it up.  
"But how is that possible?" Esme whispered.  
"I'll show you" I smiled as I stepped into the wardrobe. I heard the  
footsteps behind me. It wasn't long until I felt the snow under my  
feet. I kept walking until I came out into the wood. I heard more  
gasps behind me and I turned around to face the music. I saw seven  
golden eyes and one pair of brown looking at me in compete shock.  
"But...where?" Carlisle stuttered. This was the first time I had ever  
seen him speechless.  
"You're in Narnia" I answered his unspoken question.

I of course had to explain how I ended up in Narnia in the first  
place. This meant telling them about my siblings. How we had been  
betrayed by Edmund to the White Witch, and the last day that I was  
here. By the time I had finished my tale, it was getting on to be mid  
day. I was meet with many questions, of course. But I did my absolute  
best to answer them all. But the question that caught me off guarded  
came from Nessie  
"where are Peter and Susan and the rest of the army at now?" she  
asked. That's when it all hit me. This is where I had last seen Peter,  
he wasn't here. I couldn't here Susan, Lucy or Edmund. All of a sudden  
this place seemed eerily quiet.  
"I don't know" I whispered. " I don't even know if Lucy is alive or  
not" I let out a dry sob.  
"Oh honey" Esme whispered and she came over and gave me a hug. I pulled  
away after a couple of seconds and smiled.  
"It's ok" I nodded "while we are here we can find out" I was  
reassuring myself more than the others, and they knew it. I looked around trying to  
finger out where to go, in the distance I heard footsteps running  
towards us. I quickly took a protective stance, and everyone followed  
my lead. I knew who those footsteps belong to. I watched helplessly as  
the secret police came running out of the bushes and surrounded us.

"Who are you?" a gruff voice asked. I looked into the face of the wolf  
that spoke.  
"Bella" I replied.  
"Sir, look at them. They are not like the 5 children. They were sons  
of Adam and daughters of eve, but they are not anymore." one of the  
wolfs noticed. I closed my eyes, this wasn't good.  
"You will come with us, and don't think you can get away, we have  
taken down giant's before." the wolf that was defiantly the leader  
growled. We followed him; I let down my shield and let Edward see into  
my mind.  
"We could get away but we would lose someone in the process." I told  
him. I turned and saw him nod. He was still protecting Nessie.

We walked for hours until I saw it, in the distance, the Witches  
home. We followed them in there. I didn't look at the statues, I  
couldn't bear to. Innocent people, their lives taken away, all because  
they pledged there elegance to Aslan, to good. We came to a stop just by the  
stairs.  
"Weight here" the wolf snarled, and walked off. I turned to the others.  
"Ok we are in trouble now" I said.  
"What are we to do?"Asked Carlisle.  
"Don't draw attention to one person. Don't speak unless told to. Only  
Carlisle speaks unless she says otherwise" they all nodded. The thing I  
didn't mention is that the likely hood of us getting out of here was  
very very slim. I looked up to a woman dressed in a White dress. She  
was pale and had a stern expression. She looked at us with so much  
hate; i actually felt my blood run cold. I looked into her wicked eyes and i  
saw pain, anger and loss. The White Witch was as cold as the ice that surrounds  
her. For many years after i had left Narnia, i had nightmares about the woman  
that stood in front of me.  
"Why have you brought them to me?" she asked the head of the police, she was  
mad, that i could tell.  
"They are different to the others, my Queen" she looked at us closely, her cold  
eyes scanning all of us.  
"Maybe you are right" she admitted looking at all of us, i had never seen her admit anything before She looked into my eyes and they filled with rage. "Get rid of them"  
she screamed, her voice now full with passion, and hate. "Dispose of them" she  
yelled.  
"But your majesty..."  
"Get rid of them NOW!" she screamed in rage. The wolf nodded and bowed his head  
as she walked away.  
"Now" he smiled looking at us. "What to do with you lot"

I sat next to Edward tied up in the boat. My hands and feet bound, my moth was covered  
with a cloth. The same with the rest of my family, we were all sitting in the boat, with two  
guards. They were rowing us down the river rush, which was somehow calm. We reached the middle of the  
river were it is deepest. They picked up Ness; i struggled with the ties that held us. They were magic  
and i couldn't get out from them. They swung her back ready to throw her overboard, when a voice broke  
the silence.  
"Drop her" I snapped my head up to see a girl in a purple dress and black hair standing on the shore, she was holding her  
bow and arrow up. Next to her stood a boy who was about 16 years. He had blond hair and was tall.  
Even though they were a good distance away from us, i knew who it was. I looked over to the guards who did as she  
said, they dropped her into the water. I watched as my daughter snuck to the bottom. I watched as the girl shoot her arrow  
straight into the heart of one of the guards, she then shot the other one. The boy jumped into the water to retrieve Ness. Emmett had broken free of the retraces and freed Rose. Together they free all of us, and we jumped into the water and swam, getting to the shore just as Ness was pulled up to the beach.  
"Ness" i yelled as i reached her. Carlisle was quickly by my side.  
"She will be ok, just a bit shocked" Carlisle reassured me I looked up into Peter's eyes. At the same time he looked into mine. They widened in shock as he recognised me. He was just about to speak when he was interrupted by Susan.  
" i know one of them is dead, i shot the other one but, i don't thing i got him, i think he went into the water we need to find h..." she had been running down the hill and she had reached us now. She looked into Peter's eyes and she stopped talking."Peter, what's wrong?" she asked. Peter looked up at her.  
"Susan look" he pointed at me. I rose to my feet and looked her in the eyes. She looked at me shocked, for a moment i worried for her health. Peter came next to me and turned me around to look at him. "I...Is..Isabella?" he asked, i nodded my head. Peter let out a sigh of relief as he hugged me. "Thank Aslan you are safe" he whispered. I turned around to Susan, who was still looking at me in shock. I could see Carlisle looking at her in concern out of the corner of my eye. A sob escaped her mouth and tears started pouring from her eyes. This wasn't the Susan that i remembered. In front of me stood a girl who had lost so much. She was thin and pale. She looked like she hadn't slept or eaten for days. She looked like hell. The Susan i remember was strong and powerful. Who always stood for what was right. Pete, though sick, wasn't anywhere near as bad as Susan. She let out another sob as she reached for me. Slowly she touched my shoulders then quickly drew back, before touching them again. This time she stayed there, and let out a sob as she realised that i was real. She meet my eyes again, and i could feel her burning into my soul. She then hugged me, crying as she did so. Peter came and hugged us as well. If i could cry, right now i would. Slowly i pulled away and turned to the Cullen's.  
"This is Peter and Susan" i smiled "my siblings


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Hey, sorry I couldn't update yesterday. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Narnia, I only own the story line and any Characters not in the original works of C. and Stephenie Meyer.**

Emmett and Rose were staring in shock, Alice was smiling, looking very smug at something, and Jasper was looking at her confused. Edward was holding Ness, and watching my every move, in case i slipped. Esme and Carlisle were standing next to each other, Esme looking like she was about to burst from happiness, Carlisle was looking at Peter and Susan, concerned, as was I.  
"it's too late to get back to Alan's camp tonight, we will stay here and head back tomorrow, oh how pleased Ed will be" Peter smiled. When he said this everything that happened suddenly came rushing back to my mind.  
"Lucy?" i asked. Peter shocks his head.  
" She holds on...just" he smiled a proud smile. "She is so strong" he looked down at the ground" but she doesn't have long left" he looked back up at us.  
"come, it's getting dark, we should get ready...um...after Isabella has introduced us to everyone"  
"oh, i am so sorry Pete" i smiled apologetically What he must think of strangers running around with his sister, i mean he was over protective as it is. I introduced the Cullen's to Peter and Susan, i didn't mention that Edward was my husband nor that Ness was my daughter, i could only imagine how that would go down.  
"Susan, take this lot and set up camp, Bella, come with me, we'll find some fire wood or something, it's going to be dark soon" Peter instructed. Everyone did as they were told; Peter and I started walking towards the woods.

"So how is Evie?" i asked as we were walking, we had been in utter silence for the journey so far. I knew that he wanted to speak, but after so long apart, it wasn't really an easy conversation to start.  
"I'm worried about her" he sighed. Evie was Peter's friend, though it didn't take a sentence to finger out that Peter wanted it to be something more. We meet her the first time we arrived at Aslan's camp. She was beautiful, one of the most beautiful women i have ever seen, and she could probably give Rose a run for her money. But she was kind, and modest, perfect for Peter. I loved her; she was a really good friend. I had got to know her a lot before i left, and i would count her as a sister, like Alice does with me.  
"Why?" i asked  
"Her illness is back again, she tries to hide it, so not to worry me, but it's a hard thing to hide." he sighed.  
"That's Evelyn for you" i said trying to lighten the mood, but inside, my heart sank. I knew that Evie was very ill when she got sick. She had some sought of disease that was only found in Narnia, it was unusual to find someone still alive who was over 10 who lived with it. I looked over to Peter who was looking sad at something. "Peter, what's wrong?" i asked him  
"i am so sorry" he said turning to look at me. "I am so sorry that i sent you away, I don't blame you if you think me a horrid brother but..."  
"Peter, you did what you had to, you thought that it would keep me safe and that's all that matters. Besides if you hadn't sent me, i would never had meet the Cullen's." i smiled. "and for that i will forever be grateful" He looked at me. "What happened? With the war i mean"  
"It's still happening" he said "We were pushed all the way back to the end of Narnia. We did everything that we could but she was just too strong, in the end we had to call for a break to gather our forces. But we are expecting her to pay us a visit anytime soon"  
"we will beat her, and we WILL bring Narnia into its golden age. Now come Pete, we best get back" i smiled. "or they will freeze to death" Peter smiled at me.  
"Race you?" he asked  
"First one back" i agreed.

The next day we headed towards Aslan's camp, i walked with Ness and Edward, behind all of the others.  
"Do you like them?" i asked.  
"Yes" he smiled "I am a bit worried about your sister though"  
"so am I" I admitted. "This war is taking its toll on her"  
"So Isabella Marie, when were you planning to tell me that you were a royal?" he asked playfully.  
"When I believed that it was real" I said.  
"Mum?" Ness asked.  
"Yes honey"  
"were exactly are we going?" she asked.  
"To Aslan's camp, that's were Peter's army is"  
"Army? Are we going to fight?"  
"I am you're not, Narnia needs me, weather i like it or not, i am there Queen" I said. I knew that Edward wasn't happy with me fighting, but I had to, if i didn't, i knew that i could never live with myself, and being a vampire, that was a hell of a long time to live in regret.  
"We're almost there" Peter called back to us. I smiled and looked to Edward.  
"I have to go" i said  
"i know" he smiled back. I quickened my pace, and reached the front of the group in no time. Peter, Susan and i made a triangle at the front, with Peter as the point. The horn was blown signalling our arrival, and i looked straight ahead, to Aslan's Camp.

We walked down the main alleyway towards a huge tent that sat on the end of the walkway. The whole way there, Narnia's were staring at us, and when we past, they came and walked behind us. We eventually made our way to the end of the path and stood before the tent. Suddenly everyone around us started bowing, and we followed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw The Cullen's following our lead. I looked up to see Aslan himself, come out of the tent. Followed closely by Edmund. I smiled the biggest smile; bigger than i thought was possible.  
"Arise sons of Adam and daughters of Evie" he commanded we rose up to our feet and looked at the great lion. "Please join me" he motioned for us to follow him into the tent.

I literally just got both feet in the tent, when i was attacked by Edmund. He gave me the biggest hug he had ever given me, and knowing Ed, anyone.  
"Since when was i worthy of your hugs?" i asked him.  
"Since i thought that you were gone forever" he said. I knelt down so that i was the same height as he was.  
"Ed, i would never leave you forever, do you understand me, never" i told him. He nodded his head. I smiled at him. "Good" i said. I stood back up and turned to Aslan  
"what about Lucy?" i asked him.  
"I believe that Carlisle, you are a doctor" he said.  
"yes sir" Carlisle responded.  
"You have knowledge beyond your years, i am sure with Evelyn's help, she will live" Aslan said. I breathed a sigh of relief, she was going to live, that's all i needed to know.  
"Speaking of which, were is Evie?" Susan asked, looking towards Edmund.  
"She went to see if she could help with the solders that are just coming in" he said. Evie knew a lot about medicine, so she often helped the healers.  
"come, let us find her; she must be excited, i have no doubt that the tree's would have told her" Peter said.  
"But before hand" Susan said, walking towards a chest that was on the floor by our feet. "Put these on" she handed me a dress, and the others the appropriate clothing. After we were changed we headed outside, i looked up at the clear blue sky and straight down, into the eyes of Evie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia nor Twilight, I only own the story line and any characters not seen in the original works C. and Stephanie Meyer.**

**AN: My work is mine and mine alone, I will report anyone who steels what I have done. On a less serious note, please review! You have no idea what it is like for me to come to my computer and see that people are reading and enjoying my story. It makes me write more! (And we are coming to the end of the term here, which means a lot of exams. So it is a miracle that i find the time to write!) Anyway enjoy this chapter. **

We looked at each other for what seemed like hours. Just taking the sight in, there she was and she looked as beautiful as I remember. She was wearing a plan green dress, her brown hair was pulled into a fancy looking updo, but knowing Evelyn, it was simple (she hated making a fuss over something like hair) she dropped the basket that she was carrying and took a step forward. I gave in then, I couldn't help it. I ran forwards, faster than a human might but I don't think she noticed. I laughed as I embraced her. She pulled away and looked in my eyes, then pinched me. I pulled my arm away from her touch, not because it hurt but because it was a shock.  
"So you are real I thought I was going mad" she whispered.  
"You already are" I laughed. She broke into a smile and hugged me again. I pulled away this time and turned so that I was facing the Cullen's. "I have some people I would like you to meet" I smiled as I took her hand and led her up to where everyone was standing. "Evie, this is the Cullen's" I introduced her to everyone and everyone to her. "You and Carlisle will get on well, he is a man of medicine" I said to her.  
"Oh good" she smiled at him. "I have been very busy" she said slightly annoyed looking to Peter and Edmund, who both throw their hands up in surrender. "Three times this week alone have they been to see me for something or another"

I let out a laugh "oh I have missed this" I smiled. Everyone laughed.  
"I think" Peter interrupted "that it is time for tea"

I looked over to Evelyn as we walked up to the top the hill. It was the best view from the whole camp and we were going to look at the sun setting.  
"You know Peter's worried about you" I said to her.  
"Why?" she asked.  
"Your sick and don't think that I don't know it Evie I saw you at dinner" My mind flashed back to dinner, she hardly touched anything on her plate.  
"I'm fine" she lied.  
"Evie" I cautioned.  
"Look Bella, I have spent the last year thinking that you are dead. Please I only just got my best friend back. Let us not dwell on what has or will happen let us think about now" she said tacking my hands. "I mean look" she said pointing to the sun that had just started to set "you're in Narnia, this place isn't supposed to exist but here it is Im supposed to be dead" she started  
"don't say that" I interrupted.  
"But it's true" she laughed "but yet here I am. Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy… you. You guys aren't supposed to be here, yet here you are." She smiled. Aslan sends us on this path for a reason, trust him Bella" she smiled.

**AN: ok I know it short and not my best but, a big twist is coming in the next chapter! So stay tuned for it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia nor Twilight. I only own the story line and any characters not seen in the original works C. and Stephanie Meyer.**

I sat down outside the tent watching as Ness, Lucy and Grace (Evie's two year old sister) played with some of the Dryads. I couldn't stop the smile that came to my face. I loved them more than anything.  
"Isabella" I looked around to see if I could find the source of the sound. I couldn't see it anywhere, frowning I went back to watching Ness. "Daughter of Evie" the voice said again, slightly irritated. I turned again to see Aslan standing next to me. I gave him a small smile  
"Aslan" I said.  
"Isabella" he greeted, he came and sat next to me. "You must tell them" he said.  
"Tell them what?" I asked already knowing the answer.  
"You must tell them who you are" he said, I sighed  
"but what will they think?" I asked him.  
"They will think nothing less of you" he said "they are your family"  
I looked over at the tree children who were running with the trees. Aslan who was sensing what I was thinking. "Isabella, there is a great battle coming up a battle an emotional and physical battle. Peter and the others must know if you and the others are to survive" he said.  
"I know" I said. I looked to Aslan to ask him a question but when I turned he was gone. I stood up and walked to the main tent, I found Peter outside. He smiled at me when he saw me, but when he looked at my face his smile dropped.  
"Peter" I said "get the others I need to tell you something"

I looked at everyone sitting around the table watching my every move.  
"So Bella" Peter started "what do you want to tell us"  
I took a deep breath and spoke "when I was sent back to our world, I was sent away after what happened to mother. When in forks I meet Edward and his family, they saved my life. Things happened and well I ended up marrying Edward" I said. Peter who had been drinking out of a goblet spat out the mouthful that he had taken, and started chocking.  
"What?" he splattered.  
"It gets worse, well for you, it will for me it was one of the best things that happened" Peter shot Edward daggers, and I could tell that Edward was actually scared. "Ness is my daughter" I closed my eyes waiting for the lecture. But it didn't come, I opened my eyes surprised. Peter was looking very pale, Susan was looking at me in shock so was Edmund and Lucy was looking at me confused. Evie seemed the only one who looked the most normal, but then she is very good at hiding her emotions. "But that's not all" I sighed. "I'm a vampire" Okay now Evie was showing her emotions, everyone just stood there saying nothing. It was the most unnerving thing ever.  
"Bella" Susan said softly "there is no such thing"  
"yes there is and you are looking at it. Didn't you ever ask yourselves why I was so different? I mean look at me, I was never like this before…" I took another deep breath. "I'm sorry" I said  
"why are you sorry?" Evie asked. "It wasn't your fault"  
"no" Peter said through gritted teeth towards Edward. Uh oh that was it, Edward was on Peter's hit list for life.  
"What's a vampire?" Lucy asked.  
"I'll tell you later" Susan said.

After we had finished talking Lucy ran off to play with Ness and Grace and Susan followed. Edmund went to tell the army and Peter went sharpened his sword (I wonder why?). I was sitting in the meadow that Lucy was playing in earlier. Evie came and sat next to me  
"that was very brave" she said.  
"What telling the truth?" I asked in a harsher tone than wasNecessary. She sighed  
"no, for saying what needed to be said. It isn't always the easiest thing to do" she said avoiding my last tone.  
"And what of Peter, what he must think of me now"  
"Bella, he has just had a big shock that's all. He'll soon see sense, he always does. You are still just the same as you where, just a bit stronger" she looked at me smiling "I should have guessed, I mean I was wondering why you hadn't fallen over yet" she said smugly. I laughed at what she said. But our laughing was soon interrupted by Susan's horn, the one that she blew if she was in danger. Evelyn and I started running towards the sound, Peter and Edmund joined soon after along with all the Cullen's. We came out into a clearing and saw Susan lying on the ground. Peter rushed over to her and helped her up.  
"Susan, what happened?" he asked.  
"They took Lucy" she whispered. "And Grace and Ness"  
"who took them?" Peter asked concern filling his voice.  
"The White Witch"

**AN: Oh NOOO what happened to them? You will find out soon hehehe. The story is really starting up now. Please review for more!**


	6. Chapter 6

You know that feeling, the one when you just want to sink through the floor. Well, that's what I was feeling. My world crashed around me, like in a film. My daughter, in the White Witches hands. Peter and Evie seemed to have the same reaction. Peter pulled out his sward, and started to move, but I caught his arm.  
"What are you doing?" I asked him.  
"I'm going after them" he said, sounding slightly annoyed at me.  
"You can't…" I started  
"She has Lucy, Grace, your own daughter…" he started.  
"Which is why we need to stay here" Evie interrupted. "She already has three of us. You remember when she had Edmund, he was the bait. She knew, it didn't matter if he betrayed you. You will still come and try to save him, and that's all she needed. We can't just going running into things; you of people should know that. We needed a plan, something that is going to ensure their safety as well as ours"  
Peter looked at me and I nodded. With a sigh he pulled his arm away and put his sward back into its place. He looked at all of us and headed back towards the camp. I held onto Susan as we walked back.

"What?" Rosalie screamed. "We can't just leave her. We have to go and get here, between all of us it will be a piece of cake"  
"yes, maybe it will be, and we will get out with Ness, but what about the others?" I shot back, trying not to yell.  
"Rose, I am afraid that there is nothing that we can do at this point in time" Carlisle interrupted seeing the look on Rose's face.

"My lady" My attention turned to a faun that had entered our tent. "They need you"  
"thank you" I said standing up. I walked to the main tent, aware of the Cullen's following me.

Edmund, Peter, Susan and Evie where standing outside the tent. Evie was dressed up (**she is dresses in the outfit that Mia, from the princess diaries 2, when she is inspecting the troops) **she looked beautiful. I walked up to them, confused.  
"You are going with Evie" Peter said  
"going where?" I asked  
"to pay the queen a visit" Evie said.

Evie and I rose through the dark forest; The Cullen's running a bit behind us. There were two guards riding with us, each carrying a flag pole that had a red cloth with a gold lion on it.  
"What's happening?" I asked her.  
"Don't worry, Peter has a plan" she said.  
"What is the plan?" I asked.  
"All in good time Isabella"  
"Evelyn, tell me" I almost begged.  
"I can't, you must have faith" she whispered to me. I was about to argue when the witches castle came into view. It was just as dark and menacing as it had always been.

"Who dears trespass on the Queens land" A wolf asked.  
"I come with a message" Evie spoke in a clear loud voice "from Peter, Son of Adam, I wish an audience with the…Queen" Evie said the last part with hesitation. I knew she hated calling her a queen, we all did.  
"What is this message?" The wolf asked.  
"That is for the Queen and the Queen only"  
"fine, but leave the guards out here" he said walking off. We dismounted our horses and flowed the wolf in.  
"stay out here" I whispered to the Cullen's, I made sure that I was quiet enough so that no one other than they would hear.

We walked into the throne room, the Witch was sitting in her throne.  
"Lady Evelyn, a pleasure as always" she smiled her wicked smile. "What is this message?"  
"You are to return what was taken to Aslan, when this is done, you will be pardoned from all that you have killed." I looked at Evie in shock.  
"And if I refuse?" she asked.  
"The Narnian army will meet you at the battle field of Beruna" The witch smiled at this.  
"Then let us hope that Peter's fighting skills are up to scratch"


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey,**

**So I am officially on Holidays WHOOOOOOOO because of this I will be able to update more often (fingers crossed) I hope that you are enjoying my story!**

My anger was reaching boiling point, Evie and I where outside the castle getting ready to leave.  
"How could you say that?" I almost screamed. "All of those people that she has killed, and you were going to let her walk?"  
"Bella, there isn't enough time to talk about this now"  
"what, so when are we going to talk about it? At Ness's funeral? At Graces? When we are telling Peter that we didn't get Lucy?"  
Evie sighed and looked at me "we will get them back, Peter and I have sworn on our fathers lives that we will get them back, and I know you have done the same thing. You must have faith"  
"Have faith" I hissed "how can I have faith when my daughter and sister are sitting in a cold dark cell all alone? I should have killed the witch will I had a chance"  
"Isabella" Evie yelled, there was something in her tone that made me stop talking "I don't care how many people she has killed we are not going to march in there and kill from blind rage, I don't care how bad people are, they deserve to die."  
"What so the woman who killed your father right in front of you deserves to live" I said venom flooding my voice. I looked down at her and saw the sadness that filled her eyes I immediately regretted what I said.  
"The woman who killed my father taught me something. She taught me that killing is the most ruthless, and cold thing in the world and by killing you become as ruthless and cold as death it's self. By killing you will become just as bad as her, and then someone will come and kill you for the life that you took. Then what happens? Everyone just murders each other? The whole reason that there is an army, is to stop the blood that has run across her ice floor, we can't be the reason that it runs across ours" She was crying by the end of her long speech, and I wanted to reach out to her, but she turned before I had the chance. She turned back around after she had composed herself.  
"go back to Peter, tell him what the witch said"  
"what about you?" I asked she flashed me a smile  
"I have something I need to do first"

Peter came running out to me when he saw me return.  
"What did she say?" He asked before I even got the chance to hop off my horse.  
"She is going to fight us" I said. Peter nodded his head  
"we must get you ready"  
"ready?" I asked  
"you need weapons, armour…"  
I cut him off "what do you mean? I don't need any of that stuff, I'm a vampire remember?"  
"Yes I remember, but we are the only ones who know. We haven't told the rest of the army yet. If we are carful Jadis won't find out, and that will give us an advantage" I nodded understanding.  
"Come we best get ready" Peter said "we will have a long day ahead of us"

A familiar felling filled my stomach, that felling I had the last time that I was here, sitting on a horse, wearing armour, with the Narnian army behind me. Peter was next to me. Looking like he did the last time I was here. Everything was the same, the only difference was the fact that the Cullen's now stood behind me, ready to fight. I snapped my head up to the end of the huge field where I could hear a horse. I watched as three riders approached, I relaxed slightly when I saw that it was Evie and the guards that Peter had sent (the guards being more proof to me that Peter had feelings for my friend). She stopped in front of us  
"did you get it to her?" Peter asked sounding worried  
"yes and they didn't suspect a thing" she said sounding out of breath.  
"Good, now get to the archers" he said. Evie nodded and rode off. I was about to ask Peter what Evie meant that she 'got it to them' but I was interrupted by a sound a sound that made my blood run cold. The sound of thousands of feet hitting the ground, the sound of an army, and it was coming this way.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Ok, I know, I broke my promise, and I am sorry. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the fact I haven't updated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia or Twilight, I only own the story line and anyone not seen in the original books. **

Every mythical creature that I had ever heard of, where on the battle field. The Witch's army easily outnumbered us 5 to 1. Peter raised his sward causing our army to yell at the Witch, as she ordered her solders forward. Everything seemed to slow down as they ran towards us.  
Peter turned to the general "Are you with me?" he asked  
"Till the death" was the reply. Peter turned to me  
"till the death" I answered, aware of the Witch's army drawing closer. Peter turned his attention back to the front  
"FOR NARNIA" he yelled and we ran towards the battle.

**Evie's POV**

I heard Peter's yell as I rode up to safety. I felt kind of bad, leaving them to fight down there, while I just sat and watched. Shooting anyone who decided to stray too far. I waved to Susan as I passed but kept riding. I had a job to do before I joined the fight. I rode to Aslan's camp keeping a close eye on my surroundings, if there was one thing that my brother has taught me, it's always be ready. I ran into the main tent and found the small box, under the table, where they said it would be. I took it and hid it in the pocket in my jacket. I ran out of the tent, only to be meted by a troll, who was smirking at me. I considered all of my options, I could fight him off, but the closet sward was about 10 metres away. I was sprung, I couldn't escape this time.

**Back to Bella**

I lost track of time, our solders where falling everywhere I looked. We were losing too many men, but then again, so was the Witch, thanks to the Cullen's. I took down a dwarf, who tried to take me on. I could hear Peter yelling something and when I looked up I saw the Witch approaching him. I did everything I could to get to him, but with every step I took, it seemed like I took 2 back, I was getting nowhere. I watched helplessly as she drew her sward up to kill him, somehow, while I had been fighting, she had knocked him to the ground. I watched as the sward came down close to Peter's head, missing by a centimetre. Though he had survived this attack, I knew that he was losing. Peter had been fighting hard for hours, and he was running out of strength. I watched as the Witch pulled him off from the ground and stand him up, holding her sward to her neck.  
"STOP!" her cry rang out to the whole of Beruna, and everyone stopped to look at her. I watched as Evie was brought down to us, sward at her neck. "THE BATTLE IS WON!" all of her followers yelled when she said this.

I looked at Peter's eyes and I knew…I just knew, the battle was over, we had lost.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: sorry that it's late Please don't kill me! The reason why I haven't updated is because I was busy writing my new story Born Evil, Which is all about how Jadis became Evil. I know that it doesn't sound interesting, but it is better than it sounds!So if you get a chance please go and have a read and review (I will give you a hug for doing so)  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia or twilight**

If I where human, I am certain that I would freeze, which was why I was worried about Nessie. The Ice cell seemed to close in on us. I huddled into Edward, hands tied behind my back. I looked over to the wall opposite us, where Peter, Susan, Edmund and Evie where huddled together, trying to keep warm. In the cell next to us, Lucy and the others were sleeping. The rest of the Cullen's where tied to a wall of the other side of us.  
"Don't worry love" Edward whispered to me "we will get out of here"  
"I don't see how" I said.  
"Have faith" He whispered.  
"Okay you have officially spent too much time around Evie" I laughed. "You're steeling her catch phrase"

Edward laughed at me. A dwarf came with some bread to give us, as he opened the door, I saw Peter nodding to Edward and the others. I saw Evie try to reach into her pocket and pull out a small box. I looked to Edward confused, but he was staring at Evie, who had pulled a small key from the box and handed it to Peter. Peter carefully opened the lock on the chain and slid his hands from it, before passing it to Edmund, who did the same. I watched both of them as the dwarf approached them. The both looked at each other giving the silent count down as the dwarf knelt down to put the food on the floor, Peter jumped into action, kicking the dwarf, knocking him to the ground. Edmund leapt to his feet, pulling the dagger that the dwarf had and held it to his neck. Evie got up as well and set about undoing all the chains that held us to the wall.  
"Lucy" Peter yelled rushing to her cell, I waited for Evie to go and help him open the door, but she stayed in the cell helping with my chains.  
"What are you doing?" I asked her "help Lucy"  
"She doesn't need any help" Evie smiled at me. Just as she finished talking Lucy walked through the door with Peter and Edmunds swards. Peter and Edmund both went up stairs to knock down anyone who stood in the way.  
"Mum?" a voice behind me asked. I turned to see Ness. I ran up to her and held her in my arms. It felt so good to have her in my arms again. I had been worried that I would never get to hold her again, I knew what the witch could do and the thought scared me.  
"Are you hurt" I asked concerned  
"No mum, I'm fine" She said.  
"Come on" Peter yelled "it's clear" We all ran up the stairs and outside where there was horses waiting.  
"How did these get here?" I asked.  
"I'll tell you later" Peter yelled.

"Get the children out of here" Peter yelled to the Cullen's.  
"what are we going to do?" I asked Peter  
"we are going to kill the Witch" he said.

The Cullen's had taking the children back to Aslan's camp which left Peter, Edmund, Susan, Lucy and I. Peter looked at all of us  
"Are you with me?" He asked. We all nodded, he smiled at us.  
"let's bring Narnia to its golden age"

We all turned to the front of the castle, and as a family walked to the doors.  
**AN: short I know, but next week it's the chapter that you have been waiting for, the death of jadis!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I am so sorry I have been gone for so long, I have had so many things happening lately. But hopefully, fingers crossed, things can get back to usual. I would like to thank everyone who has favourited, reviewed and added to their alerts list, it means a lot to someone who has had their work knocked back a countless number of times, but that's enough of my depressing life story, please enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia or twilight, I only own the people on seen in the original books/movies. **

Have you ever seen those movies, where everything slows down and you have the heartbeat sound effect in the background? Well, if this was a film, this would be that time in the film.

"When will you learn son of Adam? You can't win" she directed towards Peter. She walked towards him, and i was immediately on high alert.  
"you are out numbered Jadis" he said taking a step towards her. Peter suddenly and without warning Peter's sward came flying through the air, Jadis defended herself with her wand, smiling the whole time.  
"Dear Dear little king, we have fallen out of practice haven't you?" they continued fighting, I could hear Peter's heartbeat speed up, along with that of my other siblings. The fight soon turned around and quickly Peter found himself defending himself. I know what she was doing, she was backing him against the wall, i wanted to help, but a voice in my head told me to stop, my feet were glued to the ground. I watched as Peter was pushed against the wall with such force, I was surprised that he was still alive, but that didn't mean i didn't hear the loud cracks that echoed through the hall. Peter yelled in pain as his bones snapped. Jadis held him against the wall with her arm on his neck and wand by his head.  
"Go on kill me" he hissed "but you will have everyone in Narnia after you, your to late Jadis, i've done my job, they are after you"  
"yes" she smiled "I could kill you, but that would be too much fun, too easy. Why should I kill you, when i can make you suffer?" she asked smiling.  
"There is nothing that you can do to me" He said.  
"No maybe not you, but then again Peter, not everything is about you is it Little King?" she smiled. Lucy who was standing next to me let out a yell of pain and fell to the ground. Susan and I rushed over to her  
"Stop it" Peter, Susan and I yelled at the same time.  
"Why?" she asked "You said that i couldn't do anything to you"

That's when I snapped, i hadn't snapped because of a human before then, but thinking about it, Jadis wasn't a human, she was pure evil. I stood slowly and turned to face the woman who had hurt so many people, my people this was my kingdom, this was my home. I walked towards her and she let Peter fall to the ground.  
"Isabella don't" Peter warned, but i just ignored him.  
"You took my brother and lied to him" I said in a slow deliberate angry voice "You made him come to you and you hurt him, you locked him into a dungeon, where he practically froze to death. You where going to kill him You took my sister, my best friends sister and my daughter and you hurt them. You separated us and tore the hope from or home, you tore Aslan from his own kingdom"  
I saw the flash of fear that flew across her face, any human wouldnt have seen it, but then again, im not any human. I smiled at her  
"But after all that, you are no more powerful than you once where, after everything you have done, he still hunts you. That is your punishment that is you curse"  
Jadis looked at me with hatred, but i didn't stop there  
"you know i almost pity you...almost but all compassion i once might have felt for you has gone." She turned around and started walking towards me.  
"what are you going to do with me, your a human"  
I smiled at her "I'm not human"

That was the last time Jadis ever saw the night of day, i didn't fully kill her, that was Aslan"s job. But lets just say i did some damage. Lucy was fine and couldn't recall what had happened. Edmund was a bit shaken up but other wise fine, Susan was as happy as larry, and then there was Peter.

"I think you have broken some ribs but nothing that can not be fixed." Carlisle smiled as he looked him over, it had been a long and rather difficult ride back to the camp, but we had made it. Peter winced in pain as Carlisle prodded at his head "and a mild concussion" he added more to himself than anyone.  
"Here Peter, take some of my cordial" Lucy had been trying to get him to take it for an hour now.  
"No Lucy, we need to save it for a real emergency"  
Evie walked in the tent carrying a cup that smelled strongly of vinilla.  
"Here take this" She smiled sitting on the edge of the bd.  
"What is it?" He asked eyebrows raised.  
"For the pain" She said, shrugging her shoulders. Peter still looked at her disbelieving, but took the cup anyway.  
"What's in it?" Carsile asked, i had a feeling that he had taken a liking to her.  
"oh the usual, Herbs, alixers" Evie looked at Peter making sure he was drinking it. "and a bit of luck's cordial" she said matter of factly.  
Peter spat out the remaining drink that he hadn't swallowed yet and looked at her frowning, the bump on his head disappearing.  
"you said it was for the pain" He accused.  
"Yes i did and it was"  
"What do you mean it was?" he asked almost shouting "It had Lucy's cordial in it"  
"Yes it did" She said as if there was nothing unusual about what she was saying. Peter just looked at her eyes wide. "Peter" she said leaning towards him "do you feel any pain?"  
"No but..."  
"right see, pain relief. Nothing more" she smiled before walking out the tent.  
"I like her" Emmett smiled. "I like her alot"

**A/N Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**hello  
okay so I have been gone for a while I know and im sorry, but I need your help. I have set up a poll for you wonderful people to vote. I need a title for Bella when she is crowned (you know Peter is the magnificent so on so forth) so please head there and help me pick a title for her! Any suggestions are welcome, just leave a review and let me know wich one you think.  
But that's enough from me, this chapter is a short make up for all the days I have missed, and I probably wont continue with this kind of thing unless I get tones of reviews asking if i can.  
**

* * *

_Peter Pevensie's jernal day 38_

it has been three days since the battle of Beruna and the death of Jadis, Ed has been considerably happier, knowing that she is gone and never coming back. I have yet to explain to Bella what happened in the witches castle, and i know that she wants to be told. I just hope that she doesnt ask to soon. Im still getting over the fact that i lead an army, _me, _Peter Pevinsie, it seems almost impossible. I do wonder about home, about mum and dad. What will they do when we dont come back from our trip to the country? what would the professor tell them? will he know what to tell them? i wish that there was some way i could talk to them, tell them that we are all safe and well. From what i have heard from Bella, Charlie is getting through. Gosh it has been years since i last saw him, to think, for him it has only been a few months! its an odd thought.

Im still thinking about what Aslan said to me, about running a country, but im not sure if i can. I couldnt even keep my family together when they needed me. I sent Bella, _my_ _own sister _away, because i was scared. How am i going to reacted as a king? Thank Aslan that i will have my siblings to help me, i'll need it.

Tomorrow we start towards Cair Paravel, the coronation will be held a week after we get there. From what Aslan says everyone has already started to set everything up. There will be a ball afterwards, and Susan is allowed to help set things up, which i think she enjoys more than we would like. I think it might be the start of an annoying habit of hers.

Edmund and Emmet have been having fun pulling pranks and joking around. Those two get on a bit to well and i fear that things will only get worse as time moves on, and they grow more confident in what they can and can't do.

Susan and Rosile have been spending time together as well, both are very interested in Narnian fashion and they have been spending a lot of time with the dryads discussing fabrics and things. i dont understand a word of what they say, i just wear what i am given.

Carlisle and Esme have been spending a lot of time with Evie, which i dont blame them for, she is a lovely girl.

Bella and Edward have been spending the most amount of time together. I have forgiven Edward for his 'involvement' in Bella's life, Lucy is right she is old enough and i am happy for her, and yes i did say Lucy (im getting relationship advise from an 8 year old!)

Anyway i must go now, i have to meet up with the Dryads for a fitting for my outfit for the coronation, lets hope that Susan isnt around!

* * *

**as I say this is only a one of chapter to let you know what is happening at the camp, Dont forget to vote!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: YAY IM BACK AND ALIVE! I AM SO SORRY I HAVE BEEN GONE SO LONG, I FELL TERRIBLE FOR LEAVING YOU GUYS WAITING. HOPEFULY THIS CHAPTER WILL MAKE UP FOR THAT FACT! IM AM GOING TO TRY AND FINISH THIS STORY (IT'S ALMOST DONE) AND MY OTHER ONE AS WELL. I HAVE STARTED WRITING ANOTHER ONE WHICH I WILL PUT UP AFTER THESE TWO STPORIES I ALREADY HAVE ARE FINISHED, AND I HOPE THAT YOU WILL TAKE SOME TIME TO GO AND RFEAD MY OTHER STORIES. AJUST A RIMINDER THE POLL IS OPEN FOR YOU TO VOTE WHAT BELLA'S TITLE SHOULD BE! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK**

We all sat around the table talking and eating, okay well over half of us weren't eating, but we were talking. I looked at my siblings and my Vampire family.  
'It's now or never' I thought to myself.  
"Peter" I started "I was wondering how…well how you got the key, you know when we were in the White Witches castle"

Peter looked at the others, apparently he had been expecting this question.  
"It's rather a long story" Peter said turning to look at me.  
"Peter, I'm a Vampire, I have eternity, I'm sure that you will finish your tale before then" Peter sighed  
"Well we came up with the plan after Lucy and everyone else was taken. While you were talking to your family we made a plan" I nodded for him to continue "We decided we needed to be on the inside to get them back. So we made a plan. Evie was to go to the Witch and give her a choice give them back or fight."  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because we knew that she wouldn't pass up the opportunity to fight us" Evie spoke up "She would come and fight, and the game will start"  
"But why did I go with you?" I asked.  
"So that you wouldn't be here" Peter continued.  
'Why couldn't I be here?" I asked.  
"So that we could tell the solders"  
"Tell them what?"  
"To lose the fight"  
"Why?" I asked.  
"How else where we going to get into her castle?" Edmund asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"We knew that she would take us prisoner, make an example of us to the rest of Narnia" Peter said.  
"Okay, so how did you get the key?" I asked.  
"You know how Edmund was taken prisoner by the Witch?" Peter asked.  
"yes"  
'Well when they found him, he still had the chains on. We asked a faun if he could use the lock on them to as a kind of mould, to make another key. When we got to the Castle it was just a matter of getting the key into the lock and leaving"  
"How did you know that the key would unlock every chain? There might have been a different lock for a different chain" I asked  
"We didn't, we just got lucky" Evie admitted.  
"And… well you know the rest" Peter said in a happy voice trying to lighten the mood.  
"Hang on" I said after a minute. "how come I couldn't know?" I asked.  
"That wasn't actually us who made that decision" Evie said, looking towards Edward. I looked at Edward waiting for him to explain.  
"We thought it would be better if you didn't know." As he was saying this I felt Jasper sending calming waves to me. Aslan knows what would happen if he wasn't there to stop me flipping out. I just looked at him.  
"Well it doesn't matter now what's done is done and that's the end of it." Evie said breaking me out of my trance, and she was right. I was lucky, I got my family Back from the Witch, something that to many people could say. For the first time in my life, I had got lucky


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAMER- I DO NOT OWN THE CHRONICALS OF NARNIA OR TWLIGHT, ONLY THE PEOPLE AND PLACES NOT SEEN IN THE ORIGINAL BOOKS/MOVIES.**

A/N: WELL THIS IS IT, THE LAST CHAPTER. I AM SO SORRY I HAVNT UPDATED IN SUCH A LONG TIME, BUT I HAVE JUST BEED SWAMPED IN WORK, I SWEAR I AM ONE SHEET OF PAPER AWAY FROM SWIMMING IN A PAPER SWIMMING POOL! ANYWAY, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES. I MIGHT WRITE ANOTHRER TWILIGHT FANFIC, I DON'T KNOW YET, ILL JUST HAVE TO SEE WHAT COMES TO ME. BUT I HAVE ANOTHER NARNIAN ONE COMING SOON CALLED HIS MAJESTY'S DAUGHTER, WHICH I WILL POST A LITTLE PREVIEW TO IN A COUPLE OF WEEKS. ANYWAY ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER OF ISABELLA THE HIGH QUEEN OF NARNIA.

Bella sighed as she leaned over the railing of the balcony, if she could cry she would be. Today was the coronation of her siblings, and all of Narnia was rejoicing, well all except Bella. Edward had gone with Alice, Rosalie and Esme to find Renesme an outfit for the coronation, In Bella's view they were cutting it fine, but with Susan's help, she had no doubt that they could find one. Carslie was done with the healers and Emmitt and Jasper, to no one's surprise, were looking at all the weapons that the Narnian army owned. Leaving Bella all alone, sighing she recalled her conversation with Aslan.

How could she do it? How could she choose? There was only one person that she trusted with these questions. Picking up the skirts of her dress she briskly walked to the person she needed.

Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door.  
"Come in" Peter's voice called through the door.  
"Can I have a moment?" Bella asked. Peter nodded, he was looking over his outfit for the coronation in the mirror, but he moved away and sat on the bed, gesturing for Bella to sit next him.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"I spoke to Aslan this morning"  
"And?"  
"I have a decision to make"  
"What is it?" Peter asked.  
"I have a life back on earth, a family, friends a job, and Aslan has given me a choice to go back there or stay here. But, if I go back, I'll never see you again, but if I stay, I'll never see the Cullens again. I have to choose between you and them"  
Peter just looked at her, taking it all in.  
"What are you going to do?" he asked finally  
"I don't know"  
"Oh I think you do" Peter said.  
"What do you mean by that?" she asked.  
"I think you made your mind up as soon as Aslan gave you the choice, but I think you don't want to admit what you chose. Think about it Bella, out of all of us, who would you chose, that one single person, who would it be"  
"You know who that is"  
"Exactly, so there it is, your choice"  
"But is it the right choice?" She asked him.  
"I think it is"  
And that was all Bella needed to know, it all made sense after that. She turned to Peter and hugged him.  
"I love you" She whispered.  
"I love you too, now you best go back and get ready, Susan will throw a fit if you're not ready"  
Bella laughed "She won't be the only one" she smiled, just seeing the look on Alice's face.

The next day the Cullens were all standing in Lantern Waist, ready to go back through the wardrobe. Bella, who was standing next to Peter, smiled at them.  
"Isabella" Everyone turned to look at Aslan who suddenly appeared.  
"Aslan" She smiled.  
"It is time to choose" he spoke.  
"I know and I have made a decision"  
She turned to Peter, who gave her an encouraging nod. She smiled at him as she turned and walked away and stood next to Edward, taking his hand.  
"I'm going with them"  
"What?" Susan, Edmund and Lucy all spoke at the same time.  
"I'm going home"  
"But we need you here" Susan protested.  
"No you don't, you have each other, I was just the spare part"  
"Don't say that"  
"But it's true Susan, and that's okay, I have found my place now. You four are unstoppable, and I have no doubt that you will lead Narnia in to a time of prosperity, it's your destiny, but it's not mine. It never was."  
"Must you go?" Lucy asked.  
"Yes, I must"  
"But I don't want you to go" she wined.  
"Here" Bella smiled as she bent down to Lucy's height "Take this as a reminder of me, then whenever you miss me you can look at this and know that I am there" She said taking off her necklace and putting it around Lucy's neck. Lucy, who had tears streaming down her face, hugged Bella tightly, not wanting to let go.  
"Now you must listen to Peter and Susan, and make sure that they do nothing stupid, and make sure that Edmund slows down when he is eating, can you do that for me?" Lucy nodded. "Good"

Bella stood up and turned to Edmund "You listen to Peter and what he tells you to do; and then completely disregard what says" Edmund gave a small chuckle and nodded.  
"Susan, my dear sister, remember to have some fun now and then" Susan smiled as she hugged Bella.  
"I'll try" she joked back.  
"As for you Peter, you be the king that you are meant to be, look after them and yourself. Bring Narnia into the time that I have heard about, and never forget how you got there." Bella lend in and whispered in his ear "And remember that one day Lucy won't be that little eight year old, she will be a grown woman."  
"I will, though I can't make any promises about the last one"  
"No" Bella smiled "I didn't think you would"

She turned and took Ness's hand; she smiled at her siblings and turned to leave along with the rest of the Cullens.  
"Oh and Peter" she added turning at the last moment "Don't forget to write me a wedding invitation for you and Evie" She couldn't see his face, but she could imagine how red it was.

Suddenly she was no longer standing in the wood, she was standing in the room that she had been the last time that she was in this world. She gave a sigh, as she heard the Cullens leave, to give her some space. But there was still one more person in the room. Edward came up and held her hand.  
"Are you okay love?" he asked.  
Bella turned and smiled at him; a genuine smile "Yes I am fine"  
"Why? Why did you come back?" He asked.  
Bella smiled at him "I was given a choice, but the thing is I had already made it, long ago"  
"And what was the choice that you made?" Edward asked.  
"I chose you"


End file.
